Millenniums Gone By
by JediAnn Solo
Summary: FIC FINISHED! It's the year 2503... and there are family problems going on with Cosmo and Wanda. They are requested to look back at the 'old times', and see that which got them to fall in love in the first place. EXTRA SCENE ADDED!
1. Love Is Helping Parents, Like it or Not

GASP! Another 'Drama' fanfic?! Yeah well, that's my soft spot in stories. Here is yours truly, JediWanda, back with yet ANOTHER 'family matter' fanfic.  
  
Why? One, I wanted to write something that concerned Cosmo and Wanda's future. Two, I was bored... plain and simple. And three, there had to be someway I could bring Sparkle and Rickstardo back! ((See my first fic, "Never Tell Me The Odds"))  
  
Disclamer: Don't own any characters except the twins. There. And no more disclaimers.  
  
~*~ Milleniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 1  
  
"Ma! Hey, Ma!" Sparkle called out as she flew to Wanda. "Look at me!" She crossed her eyes and put her wand up her nose.  
  
Cosmo - sitting in the living room - laughed out loud and Wanda - on the love seat near Cosmo - quickly pulled the wand out of her daughter's nose and disappeared. Brief moments later, Wanda came back from where she hid the wand.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to touch the wand without learning self- control first!" she said to Sparkle. "Who gave you permission to use it?"  
  
"Umm..." Sparkle tried to retrace her steps.  
  
From the other side of the room, the girls heard Cosmo whistle lightly and look out the window. 'Uh-oh,' Sparkle thought. She hovered away slowly from her mom, just in case she had an outburst. 'Here we go again...'  
  
"Cosmo," Wanda said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Cosmo looked away from the window at Wanda.  
  
"What'd I do?" he said innocently.  
  
"You know darn well what you did!" she shot back.  
  
"How is Spark supposed to learn if we keep everything away from her?"  
  
The two were now standing up and kept conversing as Sparkle hid at a safe distance away from her parents. They have been this way for awhile, and she was getting frightened about how things might end up. Her twin brother, Rickstardo, came up behind her. He looked over at what was going on and sighed. Cosmo and Wanda were facing each other now and the conversation had turned into a fist-clenching argument.  
  
"NOW what happened?" he said disappointed. "They were just fine a few moments ago!"  
  
"Daddy let me use the wand," Sparkle simply said.  
  
"And you listened to him?" Rick grabbed his sister by the arm. "I am sick of this! Come on. Let's try and convince them to stop."  
  
"Nuh-uh! You go!" Sparkle said fearfully as they got closer to their mom and dad.  
  
"... and you always make us eat the brocoli first!" Cosmo kept going.  
  
"Stop jumping off the subject, Cosmo! You know I'm going to win the debate!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't! You're just being a sore loser!"  
  
"*Gasp!* Oh YEAH?!"  
  
"MA!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs. Cosmo and Wanda stopped arguing and looked at Rick.  
  
"Not now, sweetie. Your dad and I are talking," Wanda said in the most composed voice she could talk in at the moment. But Rick didn't stand for that.  
  
"Jeez, all you do as soon as you get home is argue with dad!" Wanda turned pale of embarrassment and Cosmo crossed his arms, smugly. "And you, dad! You know you have the authority to stop an argument, but you never take the chance! You always wanna win it!" Now it was Cosmo's turn to turn pale. "What's gonna happen next?! Pretty soon we'll be the ones telling you how to behave!"  
  
"Go to your room!" Sparkle said jokingly with a laugh.  
  
"You have a point, don't you?" Cosmo said, now composed.  
  
"Yes, I do." Rick took out his wand and turned himself into a psychologist. "Please sit down."  
  
"Rickstardo, I have to go to work," Wanda started.  
  
"This won't take more than 30 minutes, I promise. Are you ok with it, dad?" Rick asked as he materialized a notebook and a pencil in his hands.  
  
Cosmo stood closer to his son and whispered, "This doesn't include hypnosis, does it?"  
  
"Erm... unless it's necesary, I don't think so."  
  
Cosmo sat on his couch without hesitation and motioned his wife to sit down, too. Wanda groaned loudly and had no choice but to sit down, also. She sat two feet away from Cosmo, not noticing the hurt look on his face.  
  
Rick and Spark had noticed that their parents' relationship has been slowly weakening since they stopped godparenting. Wanda had an independant job manufactoring magical plants and Cosmo worked as a bookkeeper in Fairy Court, sometimes helping Wanda once of twice a month. They barely see each other sometimes and when they get home, there's always an argument on whether who left the merenguine can open or who broke the remote or anything like that. Then they would end with a 'fine', Wanda slamming the door and Cosmo muttering to himself angrily.  
  
The twins were getting fed up with that. They remember there was a time when their parents were more... caring toward each other. Rick was the one concering the most about them. It was almost as if they weren't married at all. They have split even their parental priviliges... Wanda raised Rick and Cosmo raised Spark.  
  
But Rick was determined. He was ready to make a difference in his mom and dad's current life. He began writing on the notebook. Sparkle stayed behind the chair Rick was sitting in and read over his shoulder. He wrote down the date (September 24, 2503), the time and the therapy subject.  
  
"How long is this going to take exactly?" Wanda said while looking at her wristwatch.  
  
"Yeah. Your ma can't wait to go to meet Stellar, Juandisimo and all her other ex-boyfriends. In fact, she could have them on a scheduele," Cosmo said, frowning at Wanda. Wanda gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.  
  
"For the last time, Cosmo! It's not my fault they keep coming over to browse! It's a shop!"  
  
"So now it's the shop's fault?"  
  
"I'm not--"  
  
"HEY! Could we get this started so you may go to work?!" Rick shouted.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda shut their mouths and listened.  
  
"Ok, let's begin... Ma, you go first."  
  
"How come Wanda gets to go first?" Cosmo complained.  
  
"...*sigh*... all right, dad. You go first, then," Rick said at the will to not start another fight. Cosmo grinned victoriously at Wanda, and she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"Now, dad... I want you to look back--"  
  
"At what?" he said looking behind him.  
  
"Dad, I mean mentally."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"I want you to tell me - or at least try to remember - the very first time you saw mom."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
... waitaminute. ::looks at what I wrote:: AAAHH! What have I done?! I have to write about Cosmo and Wanda's childhood! The most sacred of all fanfic themes in FOP!! GASP..... have to..... get ahold of myself!  
  
*recovers* Whoo! Ok, then. Should I continue? Let me know what you think, guys! 


	2. Love Is Concering For All, Even Enemies

I guess I'll be continuing! Thank you all for your reviews! As soon as I saw the first, I wanted to keep writing immediately! ^^  
  
Oh, and to all those authors who have been starting to write stories about Cosmo and Wanda's life: Don't worry, guys. This story is already partly scripted and is actually a story told within the context of another story... sort of like the movie 'Titanic'. That's why I've started the fanfic in the future.  
  
And now... on with the fanfic!  
  
~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 2  
  
(Where we last left off): "I want you to tell me - or at least try to remember - the very first time you saw mom."  
  
"Woah, woah, wait a minute!" Wanda interrupted. "What are you trying to prove here, Rickstardo?"  
  
"You guys are only looking at the negatives about each other! Why don't you face the fact that you're not best friends in high school anymore? We all live together, you know. Me and Sparkle can see that something's wrong."  
  
Rick paused to catch his breath, and then continued.  
  
"I just want us to share a moment and talk like a real family. And I have even gone to the extremes of MAKING you talk. I've taken psychology classes like mom requested and I set up a list of questions that we could share, thus also it may be good for the relationship between you two."  
  
Cosmo raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, dad?" Rick said. He put up his notebook and pencil, hoping for a good response.  
  
"Yea, um... I think I missed something. Could you go back to the 'looking at the negatives' thing again?" Cosmo asked puzzled.  
  
Rick put down the pencil and wince. Sparkle laughed and took the pencil and notebook from him.  
  
"You're too short on patience, Rick. Calm down... Let me try." She turned to her parents. "Ma? Maybe it would be better if you try to remember also?"  
  
Wanda sighed. "I'll try..."  
  
"You don't have to tell us every single detail... that's up to the narrator, ok?"  
  
"Would you stop with your little narrators-and-readers-that-watch-our-every- move myth?! Focus!" Rick cried out.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Arts and crafts time was one of Wanda's favorite Preschool activities. It never took much effort... she just let her imagination flow. She never knew if she was good at it, though... her teacher complimented everyone's work in class, and that included Cosmo.  
  
"I'm gonna make a daisy!"  
  
~* BOOM! *~  
  
"... an exploding daisy!!"  
  
"Well, uh... Cosmo, that was-- v-very c-cr-creative," said Ms. Luna. She was covered head to toe in ashes and anybody would have been surprised to find something that wasn't burnt.  
  
It was the first time Wanda saw who Cosmo was, but Cosmo didn't meet Wanda until later that day. And already, Wanda couldn't stand him. That day when he made his 'exploding daisy,' the explosion toppled over Wanda's block tower that interestingly resembled the Eiffel Tower.  
  
He often seemed to ruin the fun in storytime, too. He'd keep asking questions... Why didn't Jack just eat the cow? Why did the chicken say 'eureka'? It would go on like that until Wanda got up and tried to defend the story. Cosmo and Wanda first argument was that day.  
  
They went on and on for awhile until Ms. Luna separated them. She now knew the two of them were definetaly not meant to be paried yet. For the time being, Wanda wanted to be as far away from him as possible. And being the naive child that he was, Cosmo never understood why she was always mad at him.  
  
Then came the last day of school.  
  
That particular afternoon, Mama Cosma came rather late to pick up Cosmo, so he sat near the curb beside her teacher and Wanda waiting.  
  
"Does your mommy have to work late sometimes, too?" he asked Wanda.  
  
The girl looked at him with a hurt expression and gazed away.  
  
"Wanda's parents always come late, Cosmo," Ms. Luna explained. "I stay here every schoolday so not to leave her alone."  
  
Right then, Cosmo's mother-- Mama Cosma ((Hmm... Nova-chan's right... that IS kinda redundant)) came around the corner and recieved Cosmo with open arms.  
  
"There's my little Cosmo-lo-lo!" she cried out as she embraced him. Wanda looked at them with jealousy, knowing her mother and her would never be that close... this was just another reason to hate that little green-haired fairy boy... and it has stayed that way for many years.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Hey! We're supposed to be looking at the positives here!" Sparkle said interrupting her mom and dad.  
  
"You said you wanted to hear about the first time we saw each other," Cosmo said. "So we told you!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't supposed to be depressing!"  
  
"Hey, it's what happened," Wanda said. "We're not making this up to bother you! Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to work..." She started to get up, but Cosmo pulled her back down on the couch. "What the heck is wrong with you all?!? Are you ganging up on me?!"  
  
"Maybe Rick is right, Wanda," Cosmo said solemnly. "Please, let's just listen to them."  
  
Over the years, Cosmo had turned somewhat more reasonable and it was harder to argue with. Wanda noted she was being stubborn. She shook out of her husband's grip and sat farther from him.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to know, now?" she muttered.  
  
Sparkle blinked and showed no reaction, 'til her brother nudged her in the side.  
  
"Hello!" he said to get her attention.  
  
"Hi!" she responded.  
  
"Mom's talking to you!"  
  
"Oh yeah... 'bout what?"  
  
"... ask the next freakin' question!!"  
  
Sparkle nodded in awkward agreement and looked down at the questions Rick wrote down.  
  
"Ok ok, uh... we misinterb-misimn-- we didn't seem clear when it came to the first question. Can you tell us when did you guys turned into... you know... friends?"  
  
"What makes you think that was a positive experiance?" Wanda said crossing her arms.  
  
"It wasn't?" Rick and Spark said simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, it was... at least for me," Cosmo said smiling. "Wasn't it, Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it was..." she said. "Though it was kind of stupid when it all happened."  
  
Rick took the notebook from her sister and started writing.  
  
"Is it ok if you guys can be a little more descriptive on this?" he asked. "Or maybe we could let Sparkle's so-called narrator tell us everything?"  
  
Sparkle shrugged and smiled meekly.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Hmm... it's good to know Sparkle is very observative in some areas. Well, that's the end of that chapter. Lemme know what you think and I'm open to any suggestions! Until the next update! ^_^ 


	3. Love is seeing what's on the inside

Sooooooooo... I'm continuing, I guess. *grins broadly*  
  
To Bella12: I have noticed that, of course... call me a lunatic, maybe. When I speak of the Eiffel Tower, it was only an art appreciated in Fairy World at that time. And if you see the episode 'This is your Wish', one of the fairy children produced a Vincent VanGogh painting... in the time of the dinosaurs. And Rick is actually more uptight than Wanda.  
  
Now, I continue with my lunatic fanfic!  
  
~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 3  
  
"I guess we'll let my so-called narrator tell us everything, right?" Sparkle said and snatched the notebook away for her brother. "And it's still my turn..."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say... I just want to hear the story."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"So it's very simple once you get the hang of it. Now, in this problem you-- Cosmo, are you listening?!" Wanda said to him.  
  
"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm listening..." Cosmo said unenthusiastically.  
  
"You're not making an effort, Cos! I'm doing all the work here! You have to listen if you want me to help you."  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"Oh, God... what have I gotten myself into?" she muttered to herself, burying her head in her hands.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda's third study meeting. They would stay afterschool in an empty classroom to work, and it was safe to say that neither of them enjoyed it that much in their own way...  
  
Cosmo was known for his lack of luck in high school, sort of explaining his poor social life, too. But just because his social life was poor, it didn't mean he had no friends at all... he did have one... erm, well, sorta. Wanda did hang around with him every once in awhile. But did it ever occur to him that it was because she was his tutor? That WOULD explain why she seemed to talk about work and nothing else, wouldn't it?  
  
Wanda - on the other hand - was no dork, nor jock or popular. But strongly noticed, of course. She couldn't pass by a boy without hearing some kind of commotion behind her. Either some guy running into a wall or screaming after sharpening their own finger accidentaly while watching her go by. Of course she was pretty... pretty enough to cause big-shot jocks and even the popular boys to do a double-take. But Wanda often did not notice the undivided attention she got.  
  
And she still despised being around Cosmo... he was loud, annoying, he couldn't pay attention at the right time and yet... she was still jealous of the love he received from his mother. But he still agreed on tutoring him. Maybe there could be a breakthrough for him someday... or for her.  
  
She looked at the clock quickly and got up to leave.  
  
"Sorry, but we ran out of time... AGAIN. Cosmo, do you really want to graduate?"  
  
Cosmo nodded.  
  
"You really have to concentrate on this," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "As I said before, I can't help you if you don't make an effort... okay? I'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
Cosmo sighed in frustration and disappointment. "Sure thing," he responded quietly.  
  
He also got up and watched Wanda leave the room, rubbing the shoulder Wanda had touched. He had known who Wanda was for quite a long time, but now when around her... it was different. Very. Cosmo shook it off and picked up his homework fast. He knew she was right about him not working, so he ran after her hoping to make up the time somehow.  
  
He *poofed* himself outside just in time to see Wanda about to leave the area. He flew towards Wanda so fast that he practically crashed onto her and they both fell in a heap.  
  
"What's your problem?!" she said enraged, trying to get up.  
  
"Sorry," was all Cosmo could say.  
  
"Yeah well, watch where you're going, anyway." She turned to him. "Did you come to tell me something?"  
  
"... yea. I need you... uh, that is... I need help from you. Do you think we can, um, try this again? I have to pass the next class or I won't make it feather. Please?"  
  
"Feather? You mean 'further', right?"  
  
"Yeah, what you said."  
  
"Sorry; our time is up for today--"  
  
"But I don't mean work in the school! How about your house or mine or somewhere else that is not a house or... somewhere else?" Cosmo was sweating fiercely. 'What am I doing?!' he thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know," Wanda pondered. "It kinda sounds like--"  
  
"A date?!" Cosmo began speaking rapidly. "It's not a date! It can't be a date because we wouldn't be having fun, right? Well, maybe you would be, but not me. And you don't even like me anyway, so don't be silly! It's not a date!"  
  
There was an awkward 10-second silence until Wanda began laughing heartily and Cosmo joined in nervously.  
  
"Actually, I was gonna say that it sounds like it would take up much of my time. I've got my own work too, ya know," she said seriously.  
  
Cosmo looked away sadly, but Wanda continued.  
  
"However, if you come to my home, I guess we can get the job done faster. And maybe separate time to get to know each other."  
  
Cosmo beamed with excitement. Things were finally looking up in school matters and in his social life.  
  
"So, it's a date?" Wanda said, extending her hand to him. Cosmo looked at it and back at her.  
  
"It's not a date!"  
  
"Hahaha! I know... I mean that if it's a deal?"  
  
"Yes!" he said shaking her hand vigorously.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"You were flirting, Ma." Sparkle said with a giggle.  
  
"I was not!" Wanda shot back blushing.  
  
"Oh, yes you were..."  
  
"Aww, fine. Maybe I was... but I couldn't help it! He was so cute! And he approached me, nonetheless. If he really did have a crush on me, he would have been hiding in the shadows like all the others."  
  
Cosmo also blushed, knowing that at that time he DID have a crush on Wanda... even if it was just a little one.  
  
"Boy this is more interesting than I thought it would be," Rick said to himself. He also wondered if this get-together was helping in any way. 'Ma does seem to smile every once in awhile now... but she still won't reason with dad,' he thought.  
  
'But they still love each other, still... do they?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoo! There's another chappy laid out! I'm taking a fake vacation now, so... I'm gone. Please Review! Push the little 'Go' button and tell me what you think! Until next time! 


	4. Love is knowing when to let go of friend...

Updating never felt so good!! ^.^  
  
My lazybutt computer wouldn't let me post anything, but I've been hard at work writing the fanfic in my notebook before typing it on the motherboard. Be proud of me!!! ^_^ ........... ohyeah, here's the chappy.  
  
~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 4  
  
"Three years? As just 'best friends'? You've gotta be kidding... that's... illegal or sumthin'!" Sparkle said in a shocked tone to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"No, it isn't..." Cosmo said. "Is it?"  
  
"Of course not," Wanda answered frowning. "Don't you know ANYTHING?"  
  
"Why do you have a problem with that now?"  
  
"Mama, Daddy... can we have a turn to talk, please?" Sparkle said patiently and the couple sat back quietly. Rick looked at her oddly. 'How does she do it?' he wondered. He just smiled amused and proceeded with the talk.  
  
"So, you two didn't go on a real date through that period," Rick stated and wrote it down.  
  
"Uh-huh," Wanda and Cosmo both said.  
  
"Never even thought about going on one?"  
  
Wanda said "no," and Cosmo said "yes" simultaneously. They gazed at each other eyebrows raised, and smiled awkwardly before looking away. Wanda looked at her wristwatch again.  
  
"It's only been ten minutes, Ma," Rick said. "Don't worry... we'll finish on time. Now, I'd like to hear what happened at the end of those three years." He held up his pencil and awaited his parents' story.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Something wrong?" Cosmo asked Wanda seeing her sour face.  
  
They were both at her home. Cosmo didn't know why he asked... he already knew something was not right. There was scattered luggage all over the house and Wanda has not been concentrating much at school. She looked up at him saddened.  
  
"You know that we graduate today, right?" she said softly.  
  
"Sure! At least, I'm not sure I will... oh wait-- I can't doubt! I had you as my tutor! There's no way I cannot pass!" he said hugging Wanda. Wanda smiled weakly. "And the greatest part is that you'll always be there to help me!"  
  
Wanda's smile slowly disappeared.  
  
"Y-yeah..... always..."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? Anything else to tell me?"  
  
"... no, no. It's fine. I- I'll see you at school, 'kay?"  
  
She just couldn't do it. And even though every single obvious sign that Wanda was moving on was barking at Cosmo ((that's my mom's expression ^^)), he couldn't see she was leaving. It would crush him... but he was going to find out eventually, duh.  
  
~*~ THAT NIGHT ~*~  
  
Every student of Magia High School in FairyWorld was present for the big celebration. They were all dressed up and ready for one of the most memorable days of their lives. In an explosion, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared before all the fairies. They cowered in fear behind their chairs.  
  
"Everyone please find your seats, NOW!" Jorgen instructed and the students immediately sat back down. Jorgen continued.  
  
"Welcome to The Magia High School Graduation Ceremony. Amazingly, you and your puny little selves have made it all the way here. I congratulate you. Now, I declare this notoriously short graduation ceremony officially over!" And with one more magical explosion, Jorgen Von Strangle disappeared from their sight. All fairies blinked... then got up and cheered.  
  
Cosmo sat at the entrance of the school, grinning and telling everyone (even people he didn't know) who walked out of the school that he graduated. The last fairy to come out of the building was Wanda.  
  
"Wanda! I graduated!!" he said to her like he told everyone else.  
  
"That's fantastic, Cosmo! I told you you could do it if you just did your best!" she said beaming.  
  
Looking at her smile, Cosmo swooned on the inside. He has been feeling that way for 2 and a ½ years now, and he has come to the conclusion... he liked her alot. He knew it, because not only he could feel it... the fact he would do just about anything for her proved it. She was intelligent, sweet - unless provoked - and patient with him.  
  
He's been hiding it from her for quite awhile... he had to tell her that night.  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"I need to tell you something," they said. They both laughed.  
  
"Mind if I say it first? It's very important," Wanda told him.  
  
"Of course!" Cosmo piped.  
  
Wanda exhaled sharply. "Listen... I... Cosmo, I have recieved a degree to Fairy Academy early. And to wait for my reservation, I need to go to a university that teaches my specialty subjects. We... can't go to the same school anymore."  
  
Wanda was crushed. She feels that it hurt more than it could ever hurt Cosmo. She didn't want to leave yet... she wanted to stay with Cosmo, but then again, she wanted to go to Fairy Academy so bad. On the other hand, Wanda was also sensing that he was becoming more than a friend to her... she wanted to stay.  
  
Oh, but then the parents interfere with it, saying that they want Wanda to leave as soon as possible. What could she do but to go with it?  
  
"We won't see each other again?" Cosmo asked, still aghast about Wanda leaving.  
  
"Not for awhile. I'm sorry, Cos... if you only knew how I feel right now..."  
  
"Hey, come on. This is for the best, isn't it? You shouldn't worry about it now because... it's good for you." Cosmo didn't know what else to say. He felt uncomfortable and upset, but he couldn't let that show. He wanted to make her feel better.  
  
"Aren't you... sad about this?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Everyone likes you. You're smart and understanding and... other things that everyone likes. You know I'll miss you more than anyone."  
  
Wanda smiled at this and hugged him one last time. They hugged until they felt that they were the only ones present in the whole world. When they let go, they smiled and Wanda left without another word.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Oh, gosh... that's so sad!" Sparkle said, almost choking her toy unicorn.  
  
"Can't stop there, though," Rick said. "Tell me about when you met again."  
  
"Aren't you on a roll," Cosmo muttered. "How many pages did you write already? Are you going to publish this?"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Cosmo and Wanda tried to meet between the years, but they never got to. They never got to see each other for four years, in which at the end of it, they both signed up to go to Fairy Academy. Wanda was in the university for those four years and Cosmo was in his for 2, until he got kicked out of it with a low degree.  
  
Cosmo was always one to see the bright side in almost anything. So, getting last rank in the Academy wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Jorgen Von Strangle didn't give up on him... that is until the day was over.  
  
By the time the first day's routine was done, and all the fairies were leaving to their dorms, Cosmo was out still cleaning bathoroms (and you should know why). When he finished, the grounds were almost empty with the exception of the teachers, assistants and a few students.  
  
Cosmo thought he could make it to his room without disturbing nobody - just like he was instructed - and sped away. Turning a corner, he crashed onto someone else. They both fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"What's your problem?!" he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ya'll know where this is going!  
  
Whoo! I'm on a roll! Can't wait to go write the next part, but I'll have to wait. My mother is my teacher, so I have my limits on the computer now. Until the next update!  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Love is Treating Old Friends Like New On...

Gosh, it's been awhile... sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy lately with the schoolwork and junk and I'm still getting used to having a puppy around the house (his name's Nemo... I wanted to call him Cosmo, but my dad said that was an ugly name *GRRR!*).  
  
Plus, I've been having some odd FOP dreams. Wanda as a child turning Cosmo into a monkey... Timmy and Tootie dating... 70's Wanda dancing and 70's Cosmo singing to "Love Machine". ::shudder::  
  
Anyway..... here you go.  
  
~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 5  
  
(Where we last left off): "What's your problem?!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry," Cosmo said clutching his head. The voice echoed in his head and he stared at the ground wide-eyed when he realized... that was a girl's voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, looking at Cosmo's frozen expression.  
  
She looked familiar, but Cosmo just couldn't put his wand on it. Like any other student, she had the academy uniform, of course. Her pink curls grow past her shoulders. She held out her hand to help Cosmo up, but he came to and stood up on his own.  
  
"Well, I'm an administrator in the intermediate grounds here. Do you need help of any kind?" she asked.  
  
Cosmo nodded yes, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"What can I help you with, then?"  
  
Cosmo said nothing. He just stared at her.  
  
"I said 'do you need help'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how come you said you did?" she said starting to get annoyed.  
  
". . . I don't know . . ."  
  
The fairy girl scowled and turned away and headed to the exit. "You DO need help..." she muttered.  
  
Cosmo then cringed. "Hold on... wait for it... it's all coming back to me now..." he grew wide-eyed once again when he realized now that that was--  
  
"Wanda! It's you!" he cried out as he tackle-hugged her, cutting off her air supply. "I'm so glad to see you! I thought I would be stuck as a loser alone forever, but you here! You're okay and I'm okay, and now everything will go back to normal!!"  
  
Wanda pushed him off, completely oblivious to what was happening. "--the heck?! Get off me! Who are you and how do you know my name?!"  
  
"It's me!! Cosmo! And I should know your name 'cuz you were my best friend!"  
  
"Cosmo?" Wanda smiled in joy and relief. She thought she was going to be killed. She hugged him back gingerly. "How'd you get here??"  
  
"I turned from that hallway to the--"  
  
"How did you get into such an advanced academy facility?" Wanda rephrased, pulling away from their embrace.  
  
"I didn't... I just clean the toilets here."  
  
Wanda looked away, trying to hide a laugh. "Oh, well sorry to hear that..." she whispered. But still, the thing about him even making it to Fairy Academy remained a mystery to her. 'Maybe his mother had something to do with it,' she thought to herself. But what did she care? Her best friend was back!  
  
"Mama took me here. She said I volunteered to join. But . . . . . I don't remember volunteering to join the Academy..." Cosmo said.  
  
"You know, I have no idea how you got qualified for this, but I am so glad you did." Wanda said with all honesty. Cosmo smiled at her warmly. "Well, I gotta get going," she continued turning to the exit again. "I need to get up early tomorrow. I have an important job to do. Meet me in the morning if you want. I'll be near the front desk-"  
  
"I know, you're one of the academy amerimnators..." he said following her outside, "but I wanna to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, uh-- *ahem* It's been awhile since we've hung out and I never really got to ask if-- I've wanted to know, if you and I could--"  
  
"Yeah, of course we could!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! We're best friends! We should definetely keep in touch more than ever!"  
  
"No, not that. It's--"  
  
"Love to talk, but I must dash," she said starting to talk to herself, "Many things to do tomorrow, you know. Need to do the drills as a student, help in the office, do whatever I have to do depending on Jorgen and of course I have that date."  
  
"Ooh! Ask Jorgen if I'm allowed to clean the mess hall on Monkey Monday! 'Cuz there's bound to be lots of--" Cosmo stopped whatever he was doing. He rewinded his thoughts and recalled what Wanda said.  
  
"... what date?" he asked softly.  
  
Wanda looked at him, surprised. His voice was the same tone as the time Wanda told him she couldn't be her chemistry partner. It felt like a kick in the stomach, and she didn't even know why...  
  
"I have a boyfriend, Cosmo," she said as cautiously as possible. "I've known him since we separated four years ago... it's Juandisimo, one of the team players back in Magia. Do you remember him?"  
  
Yes, he did. Cosmo had seen him pass by every once in awhile at school. Juan has had his eye on Wanda for quite awhile, and it was so typical of him to wait for Cosmo and her to separate. Looks like he got what he wished for...  
  
"Yes, I remember," he said solemnly.  
  
"Then, I'll see you tomorrow. It was great seeing you again."  
  
Wanda left. Cosmo stood there both confused and upset.  
  
"I guess..." he replied as he headed to his dorm.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Rickstardo had almost forgotten that this was a therapy get-together. But he couldn't help but to be caught in his own parents' story. He nodded for them to continue, but Cosmo and Wanda just sighed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this..." Wanda said softly to her kids.  
  
'I don't wanna hear about it, anyway...' Cosmo thought.  
  
Rick and Sparkle looked at each other and back at their parents.  
  
"Uhh, you don't have to, ma," Rick said. "What's important is that you tell us about you and dad. You don't have to drag anyone else in the story."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
That's not much of a cliffy from the contemporary side of the story, but the next few lines are not 'end of chapter' material.  
  
What will I write about next?! GASP!! I know what! But you have to wait to find out! ::shrugs:: Funny how that works, huh?  
  
Until the Next Update!!! 


	6. Love Is Recalling the Most Special Momen...

I'm back as you can see! And with a chapter, nonetheless! This one is just small, random highlights in their lives, but it all leads up to a big realization. And while you read the chappy, I'm off to read Sherlock Holmes. Enjoy...  
  
~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 6  
  
"How 'bout we breeze through this?" Rick said. "Give me some life highlights, Ma."  
  
"There's not much in my life that you'd find interesting..." Wanda said, "and Cosmo's life is boring."  
  
"It's not!" Cosmo shot back. "It has monkeys!"  
  
"Oh boy!" Sparkle cried out, jumping up and down in her chair.  
  
"Exactly my point," Wanda muttered. She sat up straight and thought deeply. "Well, if you really need to know, my social life was so-and-so. Having Cosmo around really made a difference in my popularity."  
  
"Sure it did," Cosmo said smiling. "'Cuz everyone loves me!"  
  
"Actually Cosmo, everyone wouldn't stand withing 10 meters close to you. But I had my share of friends, of course. It was sometimes an advantage, too..."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
A particular day at the restaurant, Wanda meets with some friends of hers. The waitresses would look at them and immediately notice Wanda (since she was awfully short compared to the rest). They would go up to them and ask if they need a booster seat.  
  
"If you're a good girl, you get free dessert!" the waitress said, patting Wanda on the head.  
  
Wanda never seemed to mind. She just smiled back and proceeded to talk with her friends.  
  
"Um, doesn't that stuff ever bother you?" a girl asked her once.  
  
"Heck no! I get free ice cream everytime I'm out with my friends! You should see me when I go to the clubs, too! They'll ask for my ID, find out I'm 17 in fairy years and all the guys wanna buy me drinks 'cuz I'm so cute and tiny."  
  
"Oh, man... What would I not give for such powers..."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Did you and dad work alot in school together? You know... after you met in academy?" Rick asked.  
  
"We worked on projects together sometimes," Wanda started.  
  
"Which means Wanda worked on my projects sometimes," Cosmo added.  
  
"But I never let him get away with it. He was obligated to work in class, but it was huge, huge mistake often..."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
After quite a few accidents, Wanda had enough of acting like Cosmo's school nanny and started working on her own. But seeing him by himself and working on chemistry without assistance made her nervous. She signaled him from the other side of the room, making sure the mentors didn't see her.  
  
Cosmo didn't understand what her intention was, so he continued. In a poof, Wanda moved from her seat to the one beside Cosmo.  
  
"Why don't I help you with that?" Wanda said to him.  
  
"No, don't worry; I got it," Cosmo reassured.  
  
"You got it wrong... I don't think it's a good idea--"  
  
"Nonesense, Wanda! I can handle it! All I have to do is--"  
  
As the readers may have already guessed, whatever reaction Cosmo put together in his work had blown up. He tends to do that alot, doesn't he? If it wasn't for the dark ashes, you would have noticed Wanda's face flush with embarrassment. The whole class glared at them angrily.  
  
"Well... you were saying??"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Dad? Do you like to blow things up or sumthin'?" Sparkle said cautiously.  
  
Cosmo just grinned idiotically, not sure how to explain himself.  
  
Wanda closed her eyes and held her head. She knew what this was about... couldn't she just think of something that made her day? Something that tightened the bonds or made her smile?  
  
"Dad was just a little independant, that's all Sparky..." Rick said while writing down something. Sparkle mumbled something about the name 'Sparky' angrily.  
  
"Uh... ma? Are you okay?" Rick asked concerned, looking at Wanda.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. Anyways, I know what you were going to ask now, I believe. If you want to know some sort of cornerstone... I just remembered something... a week before graduating Magia."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Yeah, I brought the work," Cosmo said.  
  
"Well, I brought your dumb tools. And we're going to sit down and work on your dumb little task and see what we come up with..."  
  
Neither Cosmo or Wanda wanted to have part in this. Sure, they demand responsability... but she expected something much smaller than refurnishing the entire school. It wasn't fair for him to put up with so much work, as Wanda figured. And even if he didn't mind, just thinking how the place would look after a remodeling from him just creeped her out. So she asked if she could help him.  
  
Hours later, they were practically barely awake. They dropped whatever task they were with and talked, awaiting the time for them to head home.  
  
"Gosh, I hope Mama doesn't take long today..." Cosmo said to himself, gazing outside.  
  
Wanda scoffed. "Oh, please! How could she be late more than twice in your life? The woman's obsessed with you! I bet she has pictures of your first movement, your first drool stain, your first blink..."  
  
"Yeah, she does."  
  
"... ohh. Well, you see my point, right?"  
  
Cosmo shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Wanda-- every time I mention Mama, you act... weird."  
  
She looked at her feet, feeling uncomfortable. To confess, or not to confess... that is the question.  
  
"Hey! Don't you try to Shakespere me, Jedi!!"  
  
"Who are you talking to??"  
  
". . . . . nobody. I-- I used to have a little imaginary friend or whatever you call it when I was young and-sometimes I..."  
  
"Really? Oh, so do I! Mine's called Waffles!"  
  
"Waffles? Why Waffles?" Wanda said, stifling a laugh.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"So THAT'S why you called him Waffles!!" Sparkle cried out, holding up her unicorn. "I was gonna ask Ma why did she called it that, but then that means that dad named it instead! Unless Ma liked the name so much that she was the one that--"  
  
"SPARKLE! Stop interrupting, you-- you..." Rick looked sideways at Wanda. "... you... little annoying...-- aw heck. Just don't do it again, Spark."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"'Cause I like them! What's the name of yours?"  
  
Wanda tried her best not to lose it.  
  
"Cosmo, I wish I had a mom like yours," she confessed.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"My mom thinks I have it all well and good, but how could I? She never helps me, never reasons with me... she doesn't even hug me anymore. I would do anything to get my mother to at least talk to me when she returns home. In fact, I bet the only time we were the closest was when she held me in her arms when I was born."  
  
Wanda stopped to catch her breath. Her eyes welled up in tears.  
  
"A-And I don't think we'll ever be close again! Dad always works and my brothers never want to talk to me 'cuz they're the favorites and they think they're too important to talk to a runt like me. It hurts! Why can't I--"  
  
Wanda couldn't finish the sentence. She buried her face in her hands and stayed silent.  
  
"Why can't you what?" Cosmo asked worried.  
  
"Why can't I just have at least 1 person that shows affection?? I know mom loves me, but she never shows it... unlike yours. I just wish someone would tell me that they really love me... and that they mean it."  
  
"Don't act like nobody loves you, Wanda. 'Cuz that's not true."  
  
"Oh really?" she responded, sarcasm in her voice. "I'm pretty sure you can't point me to someone who does, can you?"  
  
Cosmo hugged her tightly and Wanda let the tears run down. Every sob she let out felt like a torrent of pain within Cosmo. Thankfully, she was feeling better after the embrace.  
  
"Thanks, Cos. Even without the words you can give me so much peace," she said with a smile.  
  
Cosmo let out a self-satisfied sigh. He loved it when she called him Cos.  
  
"Well, I just want'cha to know that... I love you."  
  
Wanda grinned. "Aw thanks, Cosmo! I love you, too... and we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"  
  
Cosmo shrugged. That's not how he really meant it, but as long as she was happy...  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Cosmo wiped the tears from his eyes and Wanda sniffed. She moved closer to Cosmo, leaned on his chest and hugged him. Cosmo hugged her back with a wince.  
  
"You don't still feel that way, do you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Sometimes," she confessed. "Recently."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore because of the way I've been ignoring everyone. And then we started fighting and I kept it up and... oh, God. I began acting like my own mother."  
  
"Don't be silly... you know I still love you no matter what."  
  
The fairy woman smiled in relief and comfort. She was late for work... but what did she care now? It's just a bunch of stupid flowers. What was really important is that things were going back on track.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, please... this is like a crappy soap opera... but who doesn't like to watch a crappy soap opera every now and then?  
  
I make this sound like an ending-- but it's not! The next chapter MAY come just as late (hopefully not), but I promise - PROMISE - that no fanfic I write will go unfinished! You can trust me on that! ^_~  
  
((A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know... that little 'cute and tiny' skit is from the webcomic 'Queen of Wands'... but that's the only QoW's strip that I liked the most of all! I just HAD to metion something like it in the fic!))  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Love Is Not A Feeling It's An Action

~*~ Millenniums Gone By ~-*-~-*-~-*-~ Chapter 7  
  
Cosmo and Wanda haven't argued in awhile. They started warming up to each other again, somehow. Rick didn't know how, but he was just glad they were getting along. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he suggested to his parents just to get straight to the point.  
  
"Aww! But I wanna hear the whole story!" Sparkle whined.  
  
"No. We don't have time for that," Rick said.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because! Now, please shut it and let's end this thing."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Fairy Academy was the most important phase in a godparent's life. It was their preparation grounds for what lies ahead in their work. A child could ask for anything at any given moment, as Jorgen once stated. You cannot be a godparent if you don't pass college AND the academy first. Got it? Huh? Do you got it already, huh?! Whether you said 'yes', 'shut up' or 'who cares... just get on with the story', the point is... is, um... oh, man... I forgot.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Sparkle!!" Rick bellowed.  
  
"What?" she said innocently.  
  
"You're not the narrator here! Just listen and--"  
  
"AHA! You admit it!"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"You DO believe in narrators!!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Oh-kay...  
  
Around five months after Cosmo and Wanda's reencounter in the academy, there was some kind of hubbub going on with Wanda and her family. Cosmo observed from a distance at Wanda and her mother talking... for the first time in quite awhile. Cosmo smiled and remembered that moment that she had said she wanted her mom to be just as caring as his.  
  
Wanda's mom stood up and left in a hurry not long afterward. So Cosmo approached his friend. She was sitting on her doorstep and not exactly happy.  
  
"That was your mom!" he said happily.  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Wanda responded looking down.  
  
"So now you 2 will be meeting again, will ya?"  
  
Wanda shook her head and gazed at Cosmo.  
  
"She's leaving."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just... leaving. I don't think any of us will be seeing her in a long while."  
  
"Your dad's gone too?"  
  
"Nah, they're... separating... for some time. I asked her if they were getting divorced or anything, but she didn't say. I'm not that close to her, however I feel terrible that everything is falling apart... again."  
  
"Again?" Cosmo sat down beside her. "Why again?"  
  
Wanda winced. "It's not about mom. It's... it's Juandisimo."  
  
Cosmo almost laughed. He thought that name was horrendous. And whatever that was troubling Wanda could have been nothing at all.  
  
"Don't tell me he left you..." Cosmo said with a chuckle.  
  
Wanda laughed softly and looked at Cosmo.  
  
"No, no. I uh-- I left him."  
  
"Oh, you did?" he looked away; making sure Wanda didn't see him smile. But she grinned broadly.  
  
"Don't try to hide it, Cos. I know that you had a thing for me..."  
  
"Since when?" Cosmo turned to her, alarmed.  
  
"Oh, please! You're not THAT hard to read. And you told me already! A week before the Magia graduation, remember?"  
  
Cosmo's jaw dropped open. "But I thought you thought that I said--" he stopped when something else entered his mind. 'Wait a minute... does she have a thing for me?' he thought.  
  
"Why'd you leave him?" he said instead.  
  
"A few reasons, here and there. Mostly, it was my fault..." her eyes stared to get moist again, but she held it back. "I mean, what else was I going to say??"  
  
"I don't understand," Cosmo said slowly. "But it's not like I understand much anyhow."  
  
"Did you know that almost all of the boys in middle and high once had crushes on me?"  
  
"Sure," he said shrugging. "I don't know why, 'cause there were many other prettier girls around like Nova and--"  
  
"Watch it," Wanda scowled jokingly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, I didn't know... until Juan told me. Cos, I hate to say this to you again - but my life is a wreck. Every morning I get up to do the job that I loathe. I go home to my loud-mouth brothers and my ignorant parents. I have these ongoing nightmares about my daily failures! And then suddenly, out of nowhere, this handsome and popular guy asks me if I could be his girlfriend."  
  
She smiled again and continued:  
  
"And I said yes! 'Yes'! What else was I gonna say?! I thought it was a miracle or something! Now, I feel horrible. But it did lead to something good."  
  
"Oh, goody!" Cosmo said relieved. "I thought you were gonna get all depressed on me again. What was that thing?"  
  
"I remembered that you used to like me. Please stop staring at me like that, Cosmo. I'm not exactly dumb."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"I don't know why you liked me... but whatever reason it was, it lit up my life. You are extremely caring and fun to be with. I care a lot about what you think and feel and I... really do love you."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda grinned at gazed at each other again. There was a small silence between then while Cosmo was thinking (wow... can you believe it?).  
  
"Hey, Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a question..."  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"If we love each other, does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"That's usually the case, yes."  
  
"So if we're boyfriend and girlfriend... we're gonna have to kiss sooner or later?" Cosmo blushed and scratched his head.  
  
Wanda blushed also, but she merely shrugged. She didn't care... she had wanted to do that for the longest time.  
  
"Well, that is if you want to. I mean, what's the point in doing it if you don't like it and stuff?"  
  
"That's good enough for me..."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her. It lasted a few seconds, although the moment seemed like sweet, bliss eternity. They hugged each other tightly and they both sighed happily.  
  
Yet another graduation will someday come to Fairy Academy. Cosmo wants to ask Wanda an important question that night... what do you suppose it is? ::grins artfully::  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Gosh, that was long ago, huh?" Cosmo said to Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, it was," she responded. "And it was really fun from then on. I could have never asked for anything better."  
  
"What do you learn at academy anyway, Ma?" Sparkle asked curiously.  
  
"Many things. Basically, you have to know a little bit of everything. And we also did get to go to school the way human kids do. We had to be ready for anything."  
  
"Cool! What kinda stuff did you learn in human school?"  
  
"The usual... politics--"  
  
"Which I flunked," Cosmo said.  
  
"Math--"  
  
"Which I flunked..."  
  
"And distinguishing colors in plant-life. The roses are red, the violets are blue, the buttercups are yellow--"  
  
"'And your blouse is, too!' Hahaha! You remembered that poem I gave you in first grade!"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. She looked over at her children.  
  
"Um, Rick? Sparkle? If you don't mind...?"  
  
"Huh?" Rick stared at her for a moment, but then realized, "...oh!! Yeah, sure ma! Right away!" He got up and pulled Spark's arm. "Come on, Spark. Ma and Dad need to talk."  
  
"Aww!" she whined. "But I wanna see them kiss!"  
  
"Shh! Come on!"  
  
Rick dragged his sister up the stairs and left their parents alone. Wanda looked out the window, not sure what to say first. Cosmo gave her a sideway glance and played with his fingers quietly.  
  
"First off... I'm very, very sorry," Wanda started, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry for--"  
  
"For yelling at me? For taking me too lightly? For not ever trying to stop our own fights?"  
  
"You know, you could have stopped them, too. But you always have to place the blame on me, don't you?"  
  
Cosmo was saddened. "You're doing it again... you really want to argue, don't you?"  
  
"No! It's just-- it's that I don't-- I don't want to, Cosmo. But it just happens..."  
  
"It's didn't use to before."  
  
"I'm taking out my stress on you... and that was the wrong thing to do. I'm so sorry," she said, now looking straight at him.  
  
Cosmo smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry, too."  
  
"This is probably because I work too much. Maybe I should take a rest on this... need some time to myself."  
  
Wanda lay back on her couch and sighed. Rick and Spark really made an effort to change them. But they weren't going to change... however; the twins came up and helped Wanda comprehend her love for her husband. She hasn't found anyone else ever who could make her as content as she is.  
  
She looked at him. "This is the part where you say what you should do to make things better," she teased.  
  
"I know that I have to listen more offer..."  
  
"'Often'."  
  
"What you said. You make lots of good decisions that I don't listen to and... I get jealous of your 'friends' sometimes and--"  
  
"Wuh-wuh-wait. Friends?! They're not my friends, Cosmo!" she said laughing.  
  
"You talk to them..."  
  
"It's a store! They have to ask for what they're looking for!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Cosmo looked down at her. She was leaning on the cushion and staring at the rooftop. He beamed and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you, Cos," Wanda said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Letting their feeling out has really restored many things... and how glad they were both for that. Wanda lay back down and closed her eyes. Cosmo stayed beside her.  
  
"Wanna be alone?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Want me to stay here and keep you company while you're being alone?"  
  
Wanda giggled softly.  
  
"...yes." she responded quietly.  
  
"Did you guys kiss already?" Sparkle cried out from upstairs.  
  
"Leave 'em alone, Spark!" Rick shot back.  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Aw! The end! Um, you already know that, right?  
  
Another fanfic completed. Wow. I feel great! I'm definitely gonna go huntin' for more story ideas soon! What did you readers think of the fic? Please review! It would make me very happy, and you wanna see me happy, don't you? ^^  
  
Thank you and good night! ::poofs away:: 


	8. Extra Scene: Love Is Family

"Did you guys kiss yet?!"  
  
"Leave them alone, Spark!"  
  
Rickstardo -once again- dragged his sister up the stairs, half embarrassed at her walking in on their parents right then. As he led Sparkle to her room, he glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked deep in thought and a bit disturbed at something. Rick took this worriedly and when Sparkle sat on her bed, Rick entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Rick? Why are you in my room?" she said with a quizzed look. "You hate my room. You said that it's too... something?"  
  
"Lilac," he responded for her, quite used to Sparkle's constant forgetfulness.  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"Well, um... I just want to... talk with... you?" he said a bit nervously.  
  
"...why?"  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged. "I just thought you seemed a little confused." He pulled out a small chair and sat down on it to face his sister directly. "Do you want to me to explain something to you about what happened?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Rick shrugged again. He himself wasn't sure to what he was leading to. He gazed around the room with interest. His sister's room was the very last place in the entire house he'd find himself in. It was almost a whole new experience every time he peeked inside. Sparkle's creativity never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Sparkle materialized Waffles onto her lap and squeezed him tightly. Wanda had taught her how to do that without the use of a wand and she was very proud of it. After quite a long silence, Sparkle somehow found herself back to the conversation.  
  
"So... what were you saying?" she said.  
  
"Huh? Uh-- ohh, yes. You seemed a little distant awhile ago. You wanna talk to me about that?"  
  
Sparkle blushed at bit. "Should I?" she said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Th-that is, if you want to. If not I'll just leave you alone..."  
  
Sparkle ran her fingers through Waffles' mapley-golden yarn mane as she pondered some more. Another warm smile crept upon her face and she looked at Rick's eyes.  
  
"Can you believe we actually helped out on ma and daddy's relationingship?"  
  
"Relationship," he corrected. "But I do think we did something more... we showed them how much we cared about them, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." she said with true sarcasm.  
  
Rick's eyebrow creased at her comment. "You're... not buying it?"  
  
"Sorry, I uh... I just feel kind of flustered about the conundrum and everything." She suddenly looked up. "Hey! Now, there's two words I never knew I knew! Boy, I'm good!"  
  
"Heheh... so, what do you feel so 'flustered' about?"  
  
"I guess I just started to put myself in mom's place or sumthin' like that. I put myself on her experiences, her highlights, her cliffhangers and conundrums-- hey, there's that word again!"  
  
"Continue...?" Rick insisted.  
  
"Right. But then I saw that all those great things Ma had-- best friends, adoration, boyfriend-- and she said those things sometimes felt so not important. And... I don't have any of those things!" No tears welled up in her eyes, but Sparkle could feel her voice breaking apart. "Could my life really be worse than 'not important'?"  
  
Rick was absolutely shocked at this... he didn't know if he could find the right answer or he should search for an answer at all. He opened his mouth to console her, but he closed it again, getting the feeling that he was about to say something either completely corny or vague. Studying his feet for awhile, he found the nerve to look back at Spark.  
  
"Listen, sis; that is not true at all. It feels like we have lived up to elderly... but we haven't! We have a huge, long life ahead of us... and you have to remember that almost everyone starts out as a complete and total loser. Even Mama. But we'll get to a point where--"  
  
"--everything will be slowly getting better and better." Sparkle smiled slightly when seeing Rick's expression at her finishing the sentence. "Twin vibe. You'll get used to it."  
  
"I see," he said amused. "Anyway, things WILL get better. And we start out little by little, too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You at least have one friend so far."  
  
"Who?" she asked as she scratched her head. Could she have possibly forgotten she had friends at all?  
  
"Me!"  
  
Sparkle shoulders drooped down in slight disappointment.  
  
"You don't count."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He got up to leave and to let Spark do some thinking alone, but before going through the door, he briefly hugged his twin sister, feeling somewhat very pompous to have her in his family. Pulling away from the embrace, Sparkle's all-too-familiar grin was back. With that, Rick felt satisfied and left.  
  
Not four seconds passed and Sparkle emerged from her room and flew down the stairs. Rick tagged along and when they both got down, they felt all too pleased seeing their mom and dad asleep in each others' arms. Sparkle and Rick exchanged raised eyebrows and as if they were thinking the same thing, they both leaped onto the couch, forcefully awaking Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
Wanda yelped in surprise and Cosmo had fallen right off the couch, causing the twins to laugh. Wanda gave them a fake frown and pulled them both into a warm hug. Cosmo got up and joined in. No words needed to be exchanged... they knew how much they loved each other. The silent embrace continued...  
  
...until...  
  
"Hey, Ma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Rick called you a complete and total loser."  
  
"What?"  
  
"SPARKLE!! I'M GONNA SHRED YA TO PIECES!!"  
  
Sparkle giggled insanely and flew back to her room, her enraged brother following. Right then, she did not regret her life for one second.  
  
~*~ END ~*~ 


End file.
